1000 Souls
by necronekochan
Summary: ALANxERIC YAOI! LEMON! DONT LIKE DONT READ. but if you do like... please read and review!  my first lemon so dont be too judgmental...


MY FIRST LEMON. pleasepleaseplease review and tell me how i can improve! (Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KUROSHITSUJI.)

* * *

Eric Slingby ended another life by swinging his death scythe, which resembled a saw, and collecting the soul of the dead woman. He straightened up, and turned around.

A man with glasses stood in the doorway of the darkened room, staring at Eric. "Alan..." Eric said softly.

The other shinigami's eyes widened, taking in the sight of his friend, standing above a dead body, blood splattered. "Why?" he asked, stepping forward. "Why did you kill her?" his voice was shaking. He dropped his death scythe on the ground, and fell to his knees beside it.

"Alan!" Eric ran to his friend and knelt next to him. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not!" Alan yelled. Eric fell backwards, shocked. "I just saw you kill her!" Tears streamed down his face. "THEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU!"

Eric sat up cautiously and touched his friend's shoulder. "Only partially correct- I was killing to save you." Alan didn't respond. "I've heard that if you can collect 1000 souls, your sickness will be cured." This time, Alan looked up.

"What?" Alan's eyes widened.

"You'll be cured if you let me continue killing," Eric looked into his friend's face.

"You can't kill just for me!" Alan cried. "I'm not worth it!" Eric leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other shinigami's lips, silencing him.

"mmmph!" Alan's eyes widened. He pulled back. "What the hell are you-" Eric smiled and pushed Alan to the floor. He pulled off Alan's coat and undid the buttons on his vest.

Alan tried to push his friend off of him, but Eric wouldn't move. "Eric!" Alan was scared of the shinigami kneeling above him, pulling off his coat. Eric loosened his tie, and looked down at Alan.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked.

"huh?"

"I started collecting souls for you because I knew it would help! I've been doing this for years!" Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so close! DON'T STOP ME!"

"Wha-" Alan's mouth hung open. He quickly shut it. "How many souls did you..."

"894," Eric said quietly. "Counting her." he pointed at the dead woman behind him.

"You... killed 894 innocent people..." Alan's eyes narrowed.

"Not all of them were innocent!" Eric hastily said. "I tried to collect criminal souls when I could, but eventually that became impossible. I don't care who I kill now, just so long as I can save you."

"Eric, I'm not worth it," Alan said quietly.

Eric pulled off his tie, and leaned down. "You are to me." He pulled off Alan's vest and undid the buttons on his friend's shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Alan asked, as Eric ran his hand up his chest. He put his hand on Alan's cheek and leaned down. He kissed him gently.

"I love you, Alan," He said. Alan's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you."

Alan again tried to push Eric away, but Eric grabbed his friend's shoulders and pulled him closer. The sick shinigami was weak compared to his friend. He looked up into Eric's face, which was shining with tears.

"You don't love me back, do you?" Eric let go and sat back. He buried his face in his hands. Alan watched him, confused.

"No..." Alan said slowly, which only made Eric cry harder. "I do love you..." He wrapped his arms around his friend. "I didn't know... that you..."

"Alan, don't say anything that isn't true." Eric said. "You don't love me. It's fine, I'll live with it." His voice shook.

"It's not a lie!" Alan said. He roughly pulled Eric's hands from his face and kissed him passionately. He leaned back and undid the buttons on his friend's shirt.

Eric looked at his friend, surprised. "I didn't know you'd actually..." He shook his head, and let his shirt fall off. Alan smiled, and pulled off his.

Eric pulled his friend closer. "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want Alan to do anything he wasn't ready for.

Alan nodded. "Yes," he said.

Eric kissed him, and reached down to undo the button on Alan's pants. He pulled down the zipper and got his friend out of his pants, and quickly did the same for himself. 1 minute later, the two were kneeling naked in front of each other. They each looked into the other's eyes for a moment, before Alan leaned forward.

Alan licked Eric's nipple gently, feeling himself growing hard. He pushed his leg between Eric's thighs to find that his friend had a similar problem. He leaned back, and looked at Eric. "You okay?" he asked.

Eric nodded, and Alan gently kissed him, while running his hand down the other shinigami's side. Eric shivered, and put his arms over Alan's shoulders.

Alan held up three fingers. "Suck," he ordered, and Eric did so eagerly. After a few moments, Alan pulled his hand out and positioned it at Eric's entrance. He slid one finger inside.

"ah!" Eric jumped.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Alan said, worried. "I can stop..."

"No," Eric shook his head. "Keep going."

"As you wish..." Alan pushed another finger inside. Eric whimpered, and Alan started scissoring.

"ngh!" Eric cried as Alan put a third finger inside.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Alan whispered, knowing that he was hurting the older shinigami.

"Don't be," Eric growled. He had faced pain before, and this time, he wanted it. "I'm ready."

Alan took a deep breath, and pulled his fingers out. Eric squirmed in discomfort at how empty he felt. Alan positioned himself at Eric's entrance. "you sure?" he checked.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" Eric screamed. Alan jumped, and slid inside. Eric gasped.

Alan paused. He wanted to move, but he couldn't hurt Eric.

Eric grit his teeth to bear the pain. He was getting used to it. "You can move..."

Alan thrust in, and immediately Eric's pain was erased and replaced with pleasure. "Keep going!"

Alan thrust in, and a few times later, he hit that a bundle of nerves. Eric's back arched, and he screamed. "ALAN!"

30 seconds later, Eric came, splattering cum all over him and Alan. The sudden tightening of Eric's muscles brought Alan to his climax, as well. Alan pulled out and collapsed on top of Eric.

"I love you..." he said, resting his head on Eric's chest.

Eric wrapped his arms around the younger shinigami. "I love you too..."

"What happened here?" They both looked up to see a very disgusted Will standing in the doorway.

"Uhm..." Alan and Eric looked at each other.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHH!" A shinigami dressed in red jumped infront of Will. "LUCKIES!"

"Sutcliff... senpai..." Alan said.

"Grell. We're leaving." Will turned and dragged Grell out.

Eric looked at Alan, who grinned, and kissed his new boyfriend gently on the lips.

* * *

No, I don't know HOW Alan came to be seme... but it kinda works... I guess? remember to review...


End file.
